Wishes
by Amaranthin Dae
Summary: Wishes are strange things...and they're not always made consciously.  When three best friends wish themselves away to Mobius, what will they learn about themselves and their desires?  And will this knowledge be the one thing to tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! ...Sorry about the name: Sonic Fanfic. Seriously! Sooo sorry about the title...but I simply couldn't think of anything! So if you have any suggestions for the name, or anything about this story for that matter, then feel free to suggest! Also, I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story, so if you have any suggestions about the plot, please let me know! ...That's just how I am...I rush into stories without developing the plot first...so sorry about that! Also, I should mention that I'm kind of a slow writer...so PLEASE bear with me! And please PLEASE review! Again, so sorry about my...difficulties! =)**

* * *

I sighed as I stared numbly at the blank computer screen. A few minutes passed. I didn't move, my eyes were still glazed over.

I sighed again. Could my day get any worse?

"Reagan!" Jake called loudly. Quick, heavy footfalls could soon be plainly heard as my obnoxious little brother came thundering down the hallway. I clenched my eyes shut. I _had_ to ask. "Reagan!" my brother practically screamed, throwing the door open.

"What?" I mumbled grumpily.

"Get off the computer!"

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to get on."

"No. I'm on it right now."

"You're not even doing anything," Jake protested.

"Yes I am," I said, opening up Word.

Jake groaned. "Mom!" he called down the hallway. "Reagan won't let me get on the computer!"

I clenched my fists. "Jake, there are _four other computers _in this house. Can't you just use another one?"

"Why don't _you _get on another one?" he retorted.

"Because I'm already on this one," I said deliberately, endeavoring to control my temper.

"Get off the computer, Reagan," my mom ordered as she walked into the room. I sighed in defeat and logged off. Jake smirked at me as I left the room. I growled and clenched my fists, barely able to restrain myself from slugging him.

I needed to get away. I stormed over to my cubby and snatched my purse and phone. I flipped my phone open to make sure it had charge. Luckily, it did.

"Mom!" I yelled. I'm going down to Savana's!"

After a brief pause, my mom called back, "How long will you be?"

I smiled in relief. My mom was letting me go! She usually didn't on a moment's notice.

"I don't know," I replied.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know."

"Does she even know you're going?"

"...No!" I said as I burst out the front door, slamming it behind me before my mom could stop me. I sprinted down a few houses before I slowed to a walk, just to be sure I was safe.

I flipped my phone open and dialed Savana's number. "Hello?" Savana's voice asked a second later.

"Hi Van, this is Reagan."

"Oh, hi Ray!"

"I'm coming over. Is that okay?"

"Of course! I'm never too busy for my best friend!"

"Okay, thanks a bunch! I'll be there in a sec," I said, hanging up. Less than a minute later, I was standing on Savana's doorstep. But before I could lift my hand to knock, the door opened. Savana smiled at me.

"Hey!"

"Hi," I replied, walking in.

"So..." Savana started when I didn't say anything. "What's up?"

"Well," I sighed.

Savana grinned. "Rough day?" she asked understandingly.

I smiled back. "How'd you guess?"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Hmm..." What _did _I want to do? "Uh...let's go see a movie?" I suggested.

"Okay," Savana agreed thoughtfully. "I think I can do that. One sec." She turned around and took a few steps toward her stairs. "Mom!"

A moment passed. Silence.

"_**MOM!**_"

No answer. Savana sighed loudly and turned to me. "I'll be right back," she assured, rushing up the steps. "Mom, where are you?" I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. After a couple minutes of waiting and hearing Savana's faint calls of distress, I could barely contain my laughter.

Savana finally appeared at the top of her staircase, dragging her mother behind her. "What's so funny?" she asked curiously as I finally cracked and burst out laughing.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied after catching my breath.

"Mom," Savana said, turning to her mother. "Could you drive us to the movies, please?"

"I could..." was her reply. Van and I groaned simultaneously and I started laughing again. I knew where this was headed.

"Will you please drive us to the movies?"

"I will..." Savana's mom replied, trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face. Savana sighed in frustration, but couldn't hold back the grin making its way on to her face.

"Mom," she commanded in a stern voice. "Drive us to the movie theater this instant!" We all burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay!" her mom finally consented. "All right, let's go!" she said as she grabbed her keys. We piled into their car and backed out of the garage. A sudden thought popped into my head.

"Hey, can we invite Brendan to come along?"

"Yeah!" Savana agreed enthusiastically. "We should totally invite him! That would make it so much more fun!" she practically squealed. I giggled along with Savana's mom as we made the sudden turn to make it onto Brendan's street.

"Hold on a sec, I'll call him," I said as we drove up the street. Savana's mom slowed down a little bit to give me enough time. The phone rang. And rang. And rang. I sighed, finally giving in as I hung up the phone.

"Well?" Savana asked worriedly. She was really good friends with him. I mean, we were all extremely close, but I think that Van actually has a little "thing" about him, except for Brendan doesn't seem to notice it.

"No answer," I replied sadly.

"Should I turn around?" Savana's mom asked.

My head jerked up. "No!" Savana looked at me curiously. I shrugged. "You know how he is: one day he can't wait to see us, and the next he'll avoid us at any cost. Savana smiled a bit, knowing it was true.

"Yeah," she agreed. "If he's not in a good mood, he'll lock himself away until he feels better. He probably just doesn't want to talk to us right now."

Savana's mom got a weird look on her face. "Doesn't that mean that we shouldn't bother him?"

"NO!" Savana and I yelled simultaneously. We glanced at each other, and then burst out giggling. "No," Savana repeated, this time alone. "If he's in a bad mood, then we're the best thing for him right now!" As soon as she finished I fell into another fit of laughter.

Savana's mom smiled. "Okay then, if you insist..." she said as she pulled into Brendan's driveway.

"Come on," I demanded, dragging Savana out of the car. "You're coming with me so that we'll be sure to get him out of the house.

She giggled. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I sighed playfully and released her arm.

I rapped on the door loudly. After waiting for a few moments, I knocked again. "...Maybe he really isn't home," Savana suggested disappointedly. Something suddenly caught my eye.

"Yes he is!" I practically shouted. Before Van could ask, I said, "Did you see that?" I pointed to the upstairs window. She shrugged. "There was a light on a second ago, but it just flicked off! He must just be trying to hide."

A small smile slowly grew on Savana's face. "Then we'd better find him," she replied mischievously in a deep voice. I laughed as I tried the doorknob, and then stuttered in surprise when the door opened.

"..."

"Why is his door unlocked?" Savana asked in a small voice. "If he doesn't want to see us...then why is his door unlocked? And you know how he is about people breaking into his house... In fact, I don't think I've ever seen him _unlock_ a door before."

"Yeah," I agreed. "He's really paranoid."

"So why is the door unlocked?"

"...That is a good question."

We stood there stupidly in front of the open door for a minute, just staring at it, until Savana's mom honked at us, making us jump in surprise.

"Come on," I said, tugging on Van's arm.

"I'm coming," she protested while trying to pry my hand off her. I smiled and relented after a second.

We walked in a few steps, wondering what was going on, and hoping that Brendan was okay. When nothing happened, I shouted, "Brendan!"

No answer.

"I hope he's okay..." Savana said in a worried tone. "Brendan! Where are you? It's just us! Ray and Van! Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Uh...maybe we should go upstairs," I suggested.

"Why?"

"Because of that light! Somebody must have turned it off." I took another step towards the staircase, Savana right behind me. When we finally made it up the stairs, I realized that the light had gone off in Brendan's bedroom. "Van!" I exclaimed, startling her. "That light went off in his bedroom!"

"Okay, so let's go in!" She went up to his door and slowly turned the knob. She opened the door a crack when suddenly it slammed shut. Savana gasped and ran back to me.

"It's okay, calm down," I soothed. Savana nodded her head, taking a shaky breath. I smiled a bit. Savana overreacted to a lot of things.

Taking a step toward the closed door, I called, "Brendan! It's just me and Van! Can we please come in?"

I detected a slight muffled sigh. "How did you get in?" a voice asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.

"The front door was unlocked."

Silence.

"Hey, Brendan, are you oka-" I was cut off by the door loudly banging open and rebounding against the wall. Brendan emerged suddenly, eyes wide.

"_The door was unlocked?_" he asked shakily.

I couldn't hold back a small smile. "Do you want to go see a movie with us?"

Brendan took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. After a moment he replied, "No, I can't."

"Why not?" I retaliated suspiciously.

"Yeah, we really want you to come!" Savana whined, putting her puppy-dog eyes in place. I tried not to giggle.

He sighed loudly. "Look guys, I'm just not in the mood."

My eyes narrowed. "Why? What happened?" He just looked away.

Savana took a step forward, her eyes suddenly clouded with worry. "Well, whatever it is, you can tell us." Brendan closed his eyes. "Please tell me?"

"Us," I corrected.

"Please tell us?"

"...I don't know guys; I don't really want to talk about it-"

"Which is exactly the reason you should tell us," I butted in. "I promise you'll feel better once you get it off your chest."

"Fine!" Brendan threw up his arms in defeat. "Well..." he began, trying to find the right words. "Well, uh..."

"Come on, Bren, spit it out. We won't laugh, I promise," I said. Savana glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed, "What?"

Brendan pretended not to notice. "I'm not worried about that, I just don't want to talk about it."

"Well too bad, because we're not leaving until you-" A loud honk interrupted me. Savana and I groaned simultaneously.

"My mom's waiting outside," Savana informed Brendan. "She's probably getting anxious. So do you want to come or not?"

"Where again?"

"To see a movie," I replied.

"What movie?" he asked. Savana looked at me.

"Yeah, what movie? Are there even any good movies out?" I shrugged.

"No, thanks anyway," said Brendan, waving us off.

"Oh, no," I protested. "You're coming with us! You obviously need to cheer up a little, and we're just the gals for the job!" Savana giggled as Brendan tried to pull away.

"Give it up, Bren," Savana suggested, still trying to hold back her laugh. "Once Ray's got a hold of you, it's impossible to escape! Believe me, I'm talking from experience!" We all burst out laughing.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming. Just let me grab my wallet," Brendan laughed. But his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. I know something was going on, but I thought that maybe now wasn't the best time to bring it up. So I let him go back to his room, and he started digging through all his junk laying around.

I took a step into his messy room. "Don't you think you should clean up a little? I mean seriously, this is worse than my room!"

"And that's saying something!" Savana stated cheerfully. I sent her a playful glare. She grinned back innocently.

"Okay, I found it!" Brendan exclaimed suddenly.

"Finally!" I breathed. "Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs.

"I'm coming! I promise I won't run away!" he protested, trying to pry my hand off him. I laughed and released him, giving him a playful shove out the door. "Wait!" he exclaimed suddenly. "My mom's gonna be worried when she comes home and I'm not here. I'd better write her a quick note."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," I offered.

"Are you sure?" Brendan asked. "It'll only take a seco-" He was cut off as I shoved him into the car and slammed the door.

"Be right back!" I called, turning away so they couldn't see my mischievous smirk.

A couple minutes later I ran back out and got in next to Savana. Bren and Van stared at me for a moment, and I couldn't stop myself from bursting out laughing. I doubled over holding my stomach.

Brendan glared at me. "What did you write?" he asked slowly.

I smiled brightly. "_Dear Mrs. Kane, we have kidnapped your son-_"

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Brendan shouted.

"I'm not finished!" I protested, endeavoring to control my helpless giggling. "_...we have kidnapped your son. P.S. If you want to rescue him from the movie theater, call Ray's cell._" I grinned innocently at Brendan, who was practically fuming. Savana was trying to hold back her laughter. "Don't worry, Brendan, they'll know you're fine," I assured.

"If you get me in trouble because they didn't finish reading your little note - which, believe me, happens a lot - then I'll-"

"Don't worry," I butted in. "If you get in trouble, I'll be sure to come and rescue your sorry butt." Brendan's eyes narrowed. He glared at me for what seemed like an eternity. "Fine!" I finally shouted helplessly. "I'll call and leave them a message." Brendan just sighed. Savana couldn't control her giggling any longer, and the two of us were laughing helplessly the rest of the way to the theater.

"I loved that movie!" Savana squealed. "It was _sooo_ romantic!"

"Romantic?" Brendan scoffed. "They only kissed once!"

"Yeah," Savana admitted. "But did you see the way they _looked _at each other?"

I laughed. "Seriously Van, you've got to calm down a little. I really didn't think that movie was that great."

"What?" she exclaimed. "I think it made it onto my top three!"

"Van, everything's on your top three!" Brendan countered.

"Is not!"

"I'm gonna have to agree with Bren," I laughed. "Every time you see a new movie, it makes it onto your favorites." Van just stuck out her lower lip and pouted, causing Brendan and I to laugh harder.

Something suddenly caught my eye. I abruptly glanced over to a small building, with a purple sign above the door reading: FORTUNE TELLER. I don't know why this caught my eye, because I wasn't really into fortune telling, or anything of the sort. Nevertheless, I found myself walking silently into the shop as if I was in a trance.

"Ray?" Savana called after me. A moment later they rushed into the small shop after me. "Ray, what are you doing?" I didn't reply. I walked over to a small cart. It was filled with all sorts of knickknacks and doodads, but for some reason a particular scarf stood out to me. Maybe it was because of the design, maybe because it was the only scarf on the cart, but for some reason I was drawn to it.

"Can I help you?" asked a scratchy voice from behind me. I started as an old woman made her way beside me. It took me a moment to regain my composure.

"Oh, uh...no, it's okay. I'm fine," I managed to stutter out. I took a quick glance at the scarf. "...Actually, how much is this scarf? It's really pretty."

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh, that is a very special scarf."

"Really?" I asked curiously. "How so?"

"Well-"

"Reagan? Reagan, what are you doing? Are you okay?" Savana's worried voice interrupted the old lady. My two best friends rushed up to me. "What are you doing?" Van repeated.

"Oh, it's okay," I replied. "I was just looking at this old scarf-"

"Oh yes, it's very old," the old lady interrupted. "In fact there's an old legend surrounding it that I think you'd be interested in hearing...?" She ended in a question, waiting for my reply.

"Of course, we'd love to hear it," I said. Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Since when have you been into antiques?" he asked playfully. I ignored him.

"Go on," I urged.

"Well, this scarf came to me one night a very long time ago," began the woman. "A busy looking girl came rushing into my humble little shop here right as I was about to close up. She shoved this scarf into my hands and told me that it was very special, to give it to the person it chose."

Brendan's brows furrowed in confusion. "_It_ chose? As in this scarf? How?"

Turning back to face the old scarf, the woman gasped and her eyes widened in wonderment. "I-I've never seen this before!" she exclaimed.

I looked at the scarf in confusion, inhaling sharply in surprise when I saw my name sewed onto it in thick white letters. "That wasn't there a second ago," I squeaked.

Brendan gazed at the antique scarf in wonderment. "Oh my gosh!" Savana exclaimed, turning towards the old woman. "What just happened?"

"I believe that this scarf belongs to Reagan," she stated simply, picking it up and putting it into my hands. I got a chill as her hand brushed mine. There was something...strangely fake about this lady...

"No, I can't," I protested. "Really, how much do you want for it?"

She just shoved harder. "Nothing! It's yours, take it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Positive! It's yours now; I'm giving it to you. Don't worry about a thing, it's perfectly fine.

"Wait a sec," said Brendan. "You said that this was a special scarf. Special how?"

"Well," the old woman began again with her story. "When that young lady gave me this scarf, she said to only give it to the person it chose, and that it had a very special power. She claimed that it could grant any wish the owner had and make it a reality."

"Oh, please!" Brendan scoffed. "This scarf doesn't have magic powers that make wishes come true! That's not even possible."

The woman shrugged. "That may be true," she admitted. "But I think that you should take it anyway. It might prove useful."

"So, if this really can grant wishes-"

"Which it can't," Brendan cut me off.

"-is there a limit to how many wishes I can make?"

"That young lady didn't say," the old woman replied thoughtfully. "But she did say that it only granted wishes to the one it chose, and nobody else." She suddenly chuckled a bit. "I admit, though, that I did try it out once, just out of curiosity, and nothing happened. I'm not sure if I believe all this about the scarf, but if it's true then you have a very special gift. Use it wisely."

The old woman smiled sweetly at us and then made her way back to whatever she had been doing before we arrived.

"Well, shouldn't we get going?" Savana asked after a minute. "My mom will be wondering what's taking us so long."

"Yeah," I agreed quickly. Then in an undertone, I added, "And I'm started to get a little freaked out. I want to get out of here!"

"Yes, let's go," Brendan agreed hastily. We made our way quickly out of the shop.

We walked down towards where Van's mom was going to pick us up when I got a sudden urge to make a wish. "Hey guys," I said, stopping them. "I-I want to make a wish."

"Seriously?" Brendan laughed. "You really believed that story?"

"Yeah, I don't think it's true either," Savana agreed. "It was probably just a weird story she made up."

"Then why does it have my name on it?" I argued.

They were silent for a moment. "She has a point," Van told Brendan. Brendan made a pouting face. I giggled.

"So, what should I wish for?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Wish for super powers!" Brendan suggested. "Not like it's gonna come true, though..."

"Wish for money!" Savana proposed.

"A really cool TV?"

"A cookie!"

"A cookie?" I laughed. "...No, I don't think I want to-"

"Oh! I have the most absolutely _perfect _idea _ever_!" Savana proclaimed. I smiled at her improper grammar.

"Go on..." I prompted.

"Wish for us to be on Mobius!"

Brendan laughed. My heart sped up. Mobius? ...Well, yes, I guess I've always secretly dreamed of getting to meet Sonic and the gang in person, but they weren't real.

...Or were they?

"That's the most ridiculous idea ever," Brendan managed to gasp between breaths. He was laughing so hard I wondered at how he was still standing upright. Savana pouted.

"No!" I protested. "That is the most brilliant idea ever!" Van's eyes instantly lit up.

Brendan stopped laughing and glared at me. "Seriously? I mean, it's not like it's gonna come true."

"Well, even if you're right, what's the matter with wishing?" His mouth opened, but no sound came out. "Plus, if it does work..." I sighed happily. That would be awesome!

"Yeah!" Savana agreed enthusiastically. "That would be the _coolest thing EVER!_"

"I mean, we're all total Sonic fans, right?" Two heads bobbed up and down. I smiled. "So, what's wrong with it?"

"It's not going to work," Brendan stated simply. "If we get our hopes up over a stupid scarf and wish for a completely impossible thing to happen..." his voice trailed off.

"Wish for us to have powers!" Savana suggested happily, completely ignoring Brendan. "And make sure you wish for us to meet Sonic, and everyone else." Her eyes wandered for a moment, deep in thought. "Oh! And make sure you wish that we'll turn into Mobians! I totally wouldn't want to go there as a human!"

"Yeah!" I agreed with her. "That would be so cool!"

Brendan threw his hands up in the air. "Okay fine! Make a wish! I give up! But I'm telling you, it's not going to work."

I held my new scarf in my hands and took a deep breath. "Okay, are you ready for this?" I asked.

"Yes!" Savana exclaimed. "Hurry up!" Brendan just shrugged.

"All right, here goes..." I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. "I wish that Savana, Brendan, and I go to Mobius, that we all have powers, that we get transformed into Mobians, and that we meet Sonic and the gang," I recited monotonously. I waited a moment before opening my eyes.

Savana was staring at me, her eyes wide. Brendan glanced around, then just looked at me and shrugged.

Nothing had happened. Nothing had changed.

I sighed. "I guess this doesn't work after all..." I said sadly.

"See? I told you it wouldn't work," Brendan announced indifferently. Savana glared at him.

Suddenly, the world began to spin. I gasped and clutched my pounding head. "H-hey, guys, I don't-I-I feel...dizzy..." The world abruptly turned upside-down, and the last thing I remember was my two best friends falling to the ground beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the 2 reviews I got! AND THEY WERE BOTH GOOD! YAAY! ...Sorry =) Just to let you peoples know, I STILL don't know where this story is going. Seriously, I have nothing to work with here. I could really use suggestions, and I'd really appreciate it! ...And just to motivate you, it'll take me waaay longer to update on this story if I don't get any suggestions; seriously, I could be delayed for weeks...I get writers block a lot...so I'd really appreciate suggestions! Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Ugh..." I moaned, endeavoring to open my eyes. My vision was blurry, and I couldn't make anything out clearly. Grunting, I managed to get on my hands and knees. I blinked, trying to clear my vision as I stood on shaky legs. Once I had gained my balance, I focused on my eyesight. I still couldn't see very well, and everything was spinning. Now that I thought about it, my whole body was really sore, and I had an immense and painful headache.

"S-Savana?" I asked quietly, trying to regain my voice. "Brendan? Where are you guys?"

Then I remembered. The memories came flooding in, and I barely had any time to take them all in. I remembered the scarf, the creepy old lady, fainting...and finally, my wish. I gasped. My headache increased, if that was even possible.

"Van!" I nearly screamed. "Bren! Where are you! Guys! Hello?" I jumped when I heard a small grunt. I blinked a few times, my vision clearing a bit. I sighed in frustration and closed my eyes, willing them to clear up. To my surprise, when I opened them again my eyesight was...well, perfect.

I could see everything! It was so sharp, so clear...I couldn't ever remember being able to see everything so wonderfully! I gawked in wonderment at my surroundings, forgetting for the moment the small sound I had heard.

I was in a sparse forest. Rays of sunlight glistened through the leaves of the trees above. The leaves made a beautiful rustling sound in the slight breeze. There was a small pool of clear, blue water nearby. It was breathtaking!

I heard a slight rustling sound to my right. Startled, I quickly turned to face the noise. A dull orange chameleon was struggling to stand. My eyes widened, and I screamed. The chameleon jumped in surprise, then started screaming too when it could see me. I backed up a few steps, as did the chameleon. Its eyes were frightened, which made me curious...but there was something about those green eyes that seemed familiar...

"Savana?" I asked tentatively.

The chameleon blinked. "Reagan?"

"Savana!" I squealed. "You're a chameleon!" I was in complete shock.

Her eyes widened. "Well you're a...actually, I don't know." She smiled. I pouted, running over to the pond. Savana followed close behind me. I gasped when I saw my reflection.

I was black. At first I thought I was a hedgehog, but then I realized that my quills **(dreadlocks? ...I'm going to call them dreadlocks from now on)** were really long, and I couldn't see that I had any ears. "I'm an echidna!" I exclaimed.

"NO!" Savana screamed. I glanced up in alarm.

"What is it?" I asked hurriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm ORANGE!" Savana wailed. I burst out laughing. She glared at me. "That is NOT funny!"

I smiled and took another look at myself in the glistening water. I had smooth ebony fur, and my dreadlocks were sticking out everywhere, but in a cool and natural way. I had a tuft of fur on my forehead that reminded me of Amy's, but it was black like the rest of me with some brown streaks in it; the color of my hair when I was human. My eyes were the same color too: light blue with a little bit of green in them. I was wearing a dull red sleeveless sweatshirt, and short brown sweatpants that went down to about my knees. I was still wearing that scarf around my neck. I couldn't tear my eyes away from my reflection, trapped in wonderment. _We had turned into Mobians, were probably on Mobius since I had no idea where we would be otherwise, my two best friends were with me..._wait. Where was Brendan?

I glanced around, quickly spotting a light blue fox that I assumed was him passed out not far from where Van and I had woken up. I decided to leave him be for the moment, and went back to trying to take all of _this _in. I couldn't get it out of my head! We were Mobians, and we were on Mobius!

"This is _so cool_," I squealed dreamily to Savana.

"I agree with you," she affirmed with a disgusted tone. "Except for the fact that I'm _orange_! I hate orange! It's so ugly!"

"You're not ugly," I opposed. In fact, Savana was quite pretty.

She had a blond braid going down her back, the same way she'd been wearing it when I'd made my wish. Her eyes were emerald green, which was also the same. Her tail was really long and thick, but it also looked really flexible and even graceful. She was wearing a cute dark green shirt and blue jeans that went a little past her knees. She had on white boots, which was _totally _Savana. She also had a cute little white headband.

Savana let out a huff, but didn't protest. "C'mon," I told her. "Let's go see if we can wake up Brendan." I strode over to his unconscious form, Savana close behind me.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "Are you sure he's okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, unconcerned. "This was how we were before we came to. He'll probably wake up soon." A thought occurred to me and I chuckled. "And just wait 'till we see his face when he realized that we were right!" This caused Savana to start giggling helplessly.

We suddenly heard a sharp groan, and Brendan shifted. After a second he attempted to get up, only to fall back down. I was instantly at his side, pulling him up.

"Hey, Bren, are you okay?" I asked happily.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, his words slurring. "I just have a headache..."

"Don't worry, it'll pass in a minute or two," I assured cheerfully.

Then Brendan looked at me. He stared at me in confusion for a few seconds, and then seemed to absorb what I looked like. "Ahh!" he exclaimed in surprise. I started laughing along with Savana.

"Don't worry Bren, it's just me, Ray," I chuckled. "Van's right here. She's _orange_."

Savana abruptly stopped giggling and glared at me. _If looks could kill_, was the thought that immediately ran through my head. I smiled innocently at her. "That is _not funny_," she stated stonily. I tried unsuccessfully to muffle the helpless giggles pouring out of my mouth.

Brendan just stared at us, a very confused expression plastered on his face. Suddenly, unexpectedly, his eyes lit up in excitement. "We're on Mobius! _This is the best day ever_!"

I gaped at him. "I thought you didn't want to come! You said you didn't think that my wish would come true!"

He just shrugged. "I didn't say I didn't _want _it to come true, I just said that I didn't _think _it was going to come true." It was my turn to glare. He chuckled. "What am I, anyway?"

"See for yourself!" Savana suggested, motioning to the pond. Brendan walked over.

He was a light blue fox, with black tufts of fur on the back of his neck, the same color as his hair. He had brown eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless purple sweatshirt, kind of like mine but smoother. He wore worn out black pants that went down a little past his knees. His shoes were black, and had white straps instead of laces.

All he said was, "I'd rather be green," a little disappointedly. I laughed.

"It seems that I'm the only one satisfied with my appearance..." I sighed playfully.

Savana suddenly gasped. "What a minute!" she exclaimed. Brendan and I looked at her curiously. "Ray, didn't you wish for us to have powers?"

"Oh, yes!" I proclaimed happily. "I did! I wonder what they are..." I trailed off.

"So...how do we know what our powers are?" Brendan asked.

"Oh," Van said disappointedly. "I didn't think about that."

Then a thought occurred to me. "Wait, Van! You're a chameleon!"

"Yeah, so?" she asked indifferently.

I rolled my eyes. "You can probably turn invisible!"

Her eyes widened. "You're right!" she exclaimed in an excited tone. Then her face fell. "But I don't know how..."

"Try anyway," Brendan suggested.

"Gee, thanks Bren. That really helps," Savana muttered sarcastically. She closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating really hard.

A minute or two passed. Nothing happened.

"Am I invisible yet?" Van asked hopefully.

"No," Brendan and I sighed simultaneously. Savana opened her eyes and groaned in disappointment.

"I wonder how we're gonna find out what our powers are," I wondered aloud after a few moments of silence.

"I guess we're just going to have to wait until they show," Brendan suggested. "I mean, if we have powers, they'll show up eventually, right?"

"Probably..." Savana's voice trailed off doubtfully.

"Don't worry guys," I said, trying to cheer them up. "Even if we don't have powers, this is still the best day ever! Am I right? _We're on MOBIUS!_" They jumped in surprised when I let out my little scream of happiness. Van laughed.

"Yeah, this is the coolest!" she agreed cheerfully. Brendan chuckled.

"So...what are we going to do now?" Brendan asked curiously.

"Huh," I replied. "I don't know."

"We're gonna meet Sonic soon though, right?" Savana confirmed. "You did wish for it, right?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "But for now...?" my voice trailed off, ending in a question. When nobody replied, I sighed. "What _are _we going to do?"

My friends just shrugged their shoulders. I sighed, smiling and shaking my head. We were all so excited my wish had come true, but now that we were here...we didn't know what we were going to do. We were hopeless...

The ground abruptly shook with a loud BOOM. I gasped, trying to keep my footing. "What was that?" Savana yelled in surprise. A moment later, the ground shook again. And again. And again.

"Footsteps?" I suggested in a small voice.

"From what?" Brandon yelled over another BOOM.

As if in answer to his question, a very large metal foot appeared in front of us. Van screamed in alarm. Without warning a giant metal claw appeared above our heads.

"Run!" I yelled in panic. We took off in the opposite direction of the gigantic robot. It immediately gave pursuit. I was amazed at how fast we were running, though now was not the time to wonder. We didn't have super speed, but we were running faster than I'd ever run before.

"What does it want from us?" Savana panted.

"How am I supposed to know?" Brendan replied breathlessly.

Suddenly a very loud voice reverberated through the air. "There is no escaping me!" it practically screamed. I immediately recognized the voice.

I laughed. "This is awesome!" Van and Bren looked at me like I was crazy. "We're being chased down by Eggman's giant robot. And where Eggman is, Sonic can't be far behind. Plus, this is really exciting!" My friends shook their heads, chuckling breathlessly at my logic as we ran for our lives. I smiled back.

The forest abruptly ended. We ran out onto an open field. There wasn't a living thing in sight.

Something cold and hard suddenly clamped down around my waist. I screamed in surprise. Van and Bren turned around, their eyes widening when they saw I had been caught. My exhilaration at being chased down by Eggman's giant robot immediately disappeared. I screamed again.

"Reagan!" my friends yelled in alarm. Their eyes widened as they took a few steps back, unsure of what to do.

"Surrender now!" exclaimed Eggman. I couldn't see him, but his voice carried out loud and clear. "Surrender now and she won't get hurt." My friends didn't move; they were frozen in shock and fear. The claw around me tightened. I grimaced in pain.

A loud crunch echoed loudly in my ears, and I abruptly found myself falling. What had happened? The ground below rapidly grew larger. I screamed in fear as I fell to what I thought was my death. "Reagan!" I faintly heard Brendan call in alarm. I closed my eyes when the ground was only feet away, not knowing what to expect except death...but the impact never came.

There was suddenly an impossibly fast wind whipping about me, and then it stopped just as quickly as it had started. I realized that I felt safe, and warm, and even comfortable. I slowly glanced up to find myself looking into the smiling emerald green eyes of Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

**Yay! They finally meet Sonic! Again, please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

The cobalt hedgehog chuckled at my stunned expression, causing me to blush. He gently set me down next to Brendan. I clung to Bren's shoulders, my shaky legs threatening to collapse. I guess I was still a little shocked from my "near death" experience. I don't know, just a theory.

"Are you okay?" Brendan whispered in my ear.

"Yeah..." I replied absently. I couldn't get the thought out of my head: _Sonic the Hedgehog just saved my life...he was HOLDING me - ME! - in his ARMS! _It kept repeating over and over and over...

My thoughts snapped back to reality by Sonic's laughter. "Is that really the best you can do Egghead?" he taunted. The robot went berserk. My eyes widened. We were kind of close...

"Uh...guys?" Savana squeaked. "Do you think that maybe we should _run_?" Just as she finished speaking a monstrous metal foot came crashing down right in front of us.

"Yes!" Bren and I shouted. We sprinted for our lives back to the trees. As soon as we reached the cover though, I stopped. Van and Bren came to my side a moment later.

"Are you sure we should be this close?" Savana hissed in my ear.

"We're fine," I assured. My voice sounded a lot more confident than I really felt. "Besides, Sonic is the one fighting it." Suddenly, the truth of those words hit me full force. My heart accelerated. I gasped. "SONIC!" I squealed, causing my friends to jump in surprise. "Sonic just saved my life!"

"Yeah, that was so cool! He appeared out of nowhere!" Savana exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"You almost died," Brendan sighed.

"You're very observant Bren," Van said sarcastically.

"_BEST DAY EVER!_" I joined Savana as we executed our jumping-for-joy-because-we-just-met-_Sonic_-_the_-_Hedgehog _dance-thingy, fangirl style. Brendan laughed. "What, you don't agree Bren?" I taunted.

"No I totally agree," he protested. "It's just-"

"Look!" Savana exclaimed suddenly, cutting Brendan off. She pointed. I followed her gaze to Eggman's robot. "Sonic needs help!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Brendan scoffed. "He's _Sonic_, I'm sure he's fine." Almost before the words left his mouth, Sonic was backhanded fiercely by the gigantic robot. He flew quite a distance through the air before landing hard on the ground.

"...I think we should help," I offered.

"How?" Brendan asked in a shaky voice. I mean, what can we do?"

"Yeah," Savana agreed, albeit doubtfully. "We're just ordinary teens!"

"No," I objected in a firm voice. "We're Mobian teens now." I took a step forward.

"Are you sure?" asked Savana. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Van, I'm _pretty _sure we're not humans anymore," I replied sarcastically.

She smiled slightly. "No, I mean are you sure we'll be able to help him? Or will he just have to save us again?"

I mulled over this for a moment. "I don't know," I finally admitted. "But we can try. I mean, we've beaten all the games and watched most of the cartoons, right? We know _how _to fight Sonic-style. How hard can it really be?"

"For one, we're actually _doing_ it," Brendan pointed out. "Not controlling a virtual video game character from the safety of your living room couch."

"Yeah, _my _couch!" I laughed.

"Plus, look at how big that thing is!" Savana added. "It's at least as big as the robot Eggman had at the end of season one of Sonic X."

"Oh, it's not that big," Brendan objected.

"Look guys," I sighed as Sonic was pounded again. "We either help or not, and it's now or never." They hesitated. "Well, I'm helping. It looks like Sonic needs it right now. You can help or you can stay." I took another step toward the fight.

"Wait. I'm coming." Brendan smiled and stood next to me. I turned expectantly to Van. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she mumbled. "But I don't want to get hurt." I smiled. "And it better turn out better than it did at the end of season one," she added in an undertone.

"But nobody died," Brendan stated in confusion. "And Eggman lost!"

"Yeah," Savana admitted, "but they almost died."

"Thank goodness there's not an ocean nearby. Then we'd all be doomed," I said sarcastically. Savana rolled her eyes.

I turned my attention back to the fight. Eggman appeared to have the upper hand, which kind of surprised me because that rare event really didn't happen that often. I took a deep breath. "Here goes," I muttered. I ran at full speed toward the robot, my friends right on my heels.

As a human, I had always been able to outrun my friends. I loved to run. Us turning into Mobians hadn't changed that, except for I could run even faster. I laughed in exhilaration at the raw _speed_. It felt so amazing!

My vision zoned in on the robot. I eyed its shoulders, wondering if it was even possible to jump that high.

"So what's the plan?" Brendan yelled. He and Savana had fallen several feet behind me. I didn't reply, mainly because I had no idea.

We were quickly approaching the robot. It loomed ominously above our heads. I decided it was now or never. _Jump!_ My head screamed. _I'll never make it! _I argued. _Jump now or not at all._ I decided to jump.

As I sprang, I imagined myself making it on to the robot's shoulders. I replayed this image of me landing it safely over and over again.

One second I was flailing through the air, and the next I was stumbling on top of the robot trying to find my footing. This wasn't easy due to the fact that it was constantly jerking around trying to catch Sonic. The surface of the robot was perfectly smooth. There wasn't anything to grab on to. I held my arms out unsteadily trying to keep my balance.

"What are you doing?" Brendan yelled up at me. I was too caught up in trying not to fall to answer him, but at the same time I wondered why in the world I had jumped in the first place.

The robot abruptly turned around, having heard Brendan's voice. I stumbled and nearly fell, but...something stopped me. I kept thinking, _No, no, please don't fall!_ And...I didn't fall. I was stunned for a moment because that one little stumble would have sent me clear off this hulk of metal and flailing though the air, but it didn't. There was no way...what had I done to stop myself?

I was brought back to the present by Eggman's obnoxious voice. "Oh, there you are. But where is the black one? She is the one I really want." Wait, why did Eggman want _me_? And he didn't know where I was? I smirked. _Sucker._ But...what damage could I do from up here?

"W-why do you need Reagan?" Savana asked shakily.

I could hear the laughter in Eggman's voice as he replied boldly, "Don't tell me you don't know! I have detected a massive amount of energy radiating from her, more than that of a chaos emerald! Now hand her over!" I was totally confused. How could that be possible? And if that was true, then why didn't Savana and Brendan have the same amount of energy as me?

The robot took a threatening step forward toward my friends, causing me to stagger. I had a hard time steadying myself. I was more toward the back of the robot, and the back of its head was metal. But the front was glass. If I could only get farther forward without falling, maybe I could break the glass and bring down Eggman!

Sonic suddenly appeared in front of my friends and held his arms out protectively. "Give it up Egghead! You're not gonna get them." I frowned in concern when I saw the hedgehog's expression. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched. He looked..._serious_. Information flooded my head: Sonic always treated battles like they were a game, which, for him, wasn't necessarily a bad thing. But when he got serious...it meant that he _knew_ that he was in trouble. This was most definitely _not _a good sign.

Eggman cackled. "You can't stop me, Sonic!" He took a step toward my friends.

"Watch me!" the cobalt hedgehog shouted back as he launched himself at the robot. Eggman lurched to the side, narrowly avoiding the sudden attack. I had a hard time keeping my balance as the fighting continued. I inched slowly toward the front of the metal monster. Finally, the glass appeared. I could see Eggman now. His back was turned to me, his full attention on Sonic.

I took a deep breath. How was I going to do this? If I punched the glass it would break, but it'd hurt me too..._well, it looks like the only option_, I sighed to myself. I clenched my fist, preparing my swing. As my fist hit, the glass dug into my skin. I gasped in pain, suddenly realizing the danger I was in. I desperately pictured all the glass falling around me, but not onto me, as that seemed to have worked in the past. Sure enough, when I opened my eyes again, I didn't have a single scratch on me. I smirked. _This is awesome!_

Eggman turned around in surprise. "What in the world?" he exclaimed as I jumped in next to him. I spotted a control panel by Eggman, and an idea formed in my mind. "What are you doing?" Eggman shouted angrily at me.

I rolled my eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing?" I replied sarcastically as I punched the panel with all my might.

"Stop!" Eggman ordered. "You're destroying it!"

"Really?" I gasped, sarcasm evident in my voice. "I wonder why I just punched it!" Eggman scowled.

"Self-destruct in twenty-five seconds," a robotic voice suddenly spoke. My eyes widened. Eggman quickly punched a red button on the wall. His hover-chair-thingy detached itself from the robot. Eggman jumped into it and zipped away at full speed.

"I'll be back!" he promised as he zoomed away. "This isn't the end!"

"Twenty seconds," the robotic voice counted. My breath caught. How were we ever going to get out alive? I started when Sonic appeared next to me out of nowhere.

"We've got to get out of here!" the cobalt hedgehog exclaimed as he scooped me up in his arms bridal-style. I gasped in surprise as my feet abruptly left the ground. He strode over to the edge of the robot. I suddenly realized the distance between us and the ground. I panicked and immediately wrapped my arms around his neck in a death grip. Sonic chuckled. The next thing I knew we were falling. A small squeak of fear escaped my lips and I clenched my eyes shut. Sonic's arms were suddenly gone, and when I opened my eyes I found myself standing next to my friends. Savana gave me a bear hug.

"I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed.

"Can't...breathe..." I managed to choke out.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized quickly and let go.

"Fifteen," the robot said.

"How are we ever going to get away in time?" Brendan asked in a small voice.

Before anyone could answer him, something caught my eye. I turned to see what it was. When I realized the identity of the rapidly approaching object, my breath caught. "Look!" I exclaimed, pointing. They followed my gaze.

"...What is that?" Brendan asked.

Sonic grinned. "Tails! Perfect timing, buddy!"

As the thing grew closer, I realized exactly what the plane was: the X Tornado! My heart leapt in delight. This was _way_ past cool!

"Ten seconds," the robot counted.

"You're gonna have to jump on," Sonic informed us. "Think you can make it?"

"Jump?" Savana squeaked. "Onto a _moving plane?_ You can't be serious!"

"Well, would you rather jump onto a moving plane or blow up?" I muttered. Savana sent me a death glare. I smirked.

Van let out a small scream of surprise as Sonic scooped her up in his arms. "I'll carry you," he laughed. I gulped. So how were Bren and I going to make it? Sonic turned to us. "Are you going to be able to make it?"

"Uh...maybe?" I replied shakily.

"We're going to have to!" Brendan declared bravely, though his eyes betrayed how scared about this he really was. I mean, Sonic actually expected us to _jump _onto a _moving _plane? How were we supposed to do that? Nevertheless, I steeled myself for the inevitable. I accepted that Van was less likely to make the jump than Bren and I were, though I was just a little jealous of her.

"We can do it," I assured myself just as much as I was assuring Brendan. We had to...I snorted humorlessly._ It's either this or blow up...I think I'd rather do this._

"Five"

The X Tornado was rapidly approaching. "On the count of three!" Sonic instructed us. My breathing accelerated. How in the world were we going to do this? It was impossible!

"Four"

I gulped. I bent my knees in preparation for the leap. I noticed that the plane was slowing down slightly. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't going at full speed. "One, two..." Sonic counted quickly. The plane was nearly here.

"Three!" Sonic exclaimed at the same time as the robot. I jumped.

Time seemed to slow down. The first thing I realized while I was in the air was how far away Tails was. I panicked for a second, sure that Sonic had made us jump too soon. The second thing I noticed was how fast the plane was really going. I realized that it would easily reach us in time for us to land. The third thing that dawned on me was how hard it would be to keep my footing once I was actually on the wing of the plane. _That's _when I panicked. In desperation, I imagined the three of us (since Sonic was carrying Van) managing to make it onto the plane. I thought of this image harder than I had the other couple times. I wished for it to happen with all my might.

Then my feet made contact. I gasped at the speed of the plane as I stumbled, trying desperately to keep my balance. My arms flailed. I tripped my way over to the very edge of the plane, but somehow I miraculously managed to keep my footing from there. I breathed a small sigh of relief when I didn't fall.

"Two," I faintly heard the voice of the robot count. I glanced at it in alarm, wondering how big the explosion was going to be. Were we far enough away to escape the blast?

"Hold on!" a voice exclaimed as the plane abruptly and speedily jerked forward. I immediately recognized it as Tails' voice. I didn't have time to celebrate, however, due to how precariously I was balanced on the edge of the wing of a speeding plane, and how I wasn't sure if the robot's self-destructing was going to kill us or not.

"One," the robot said dully. I suddenly found it sort of funny that the robot was so nonchalant about its own self-inflicted doom. That thought vanished, however, with the immensely loud blast that reverberated through my ears a split-second later. I gasped in shock at the force of the blast. We were so far away, and yet it still affected us a lot. Thankfully, we were too far away from the explosion for any injuries, but the force of the blast knocked my feet out from under me. I screamed as my feet left the safety (?) of the wing of the plane, finding myself plummeting toward the ground with nothing to stop me.

The X Tornado immediately executed a U-turn, coming back towards me. But I realized that even at the speed it was going, it would never catch me. I was literally falling to my death, and this time Sonic wouldn't be there to save me.

I clenched my eyes shut, knowing the inevitable was coming fast. I hysterically pictured myself somehow not making contact with the ground, though I didn't see how it was possible. I wrapped my arms around myself preparing to die...and then suddenly everything stopped.

My eyes snapped open in confusion. I wondered if this is what it felt like to be dead.

The ground was mere feet below me. The plane was still attempting to make it to me...though it was still too far away. I realized that I was floating in mid air! But...how was that possible?

I began to sense a strange force...a great power inside me. I understood suddenly that _I _was the one doing this. But how?

The X Tornado finally reached me and began circling slowly right above me. "Are you okay?" Brendan called down in concern. I completely ignored him, too caught up in wonder at the fact that I was floating, and that I was the one who was making myself float.

I decided to experiment. I raised my hands a bit and pictured myself slowly drifting upwards, and to my astonishment, I did! _No way! _I realized what was going on, and my face lit up in wonder. _I have TELEKINESIS!_

_**"BEST DAY EVEEERR!"**_


End file.
